makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Smash Bros Lawl EX
m Smash Bros Lawl EX is spinoff of Chincherrinas' Smash Bros Lawl and Super Smash Bros Brawl Gameplay The gameplay is the same as Super Smash Bros Brawl and Smash Bros Lawl Characters *Lee Ping (Detionaire) *Forest Law (Tekken) *Ryoko Mitsurugi (Real Bout High School) *Ultraman *Claude Giroux (Real Life) *Black Rock Shooter *Tomo Takino (Azumanga Daioh) *Greg Heffley (Diary of a Wimpy Kid Movies) *BND Mask of Guo Xiang (VID TV) *The Warden (SuperJail) *Ritsu Tainaka (K-ON!) *Oishi Kawaii (Oishi High School Battle) *Rei Ayanami (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) *Golden Darkness (To Love-Ru) *Sakura Kinomoto (CardCaptor Sakura) *Disney Hercules (Disney) *Asuka Kazama (Tekken) *Polka (Internal Sonata) *Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Yusuke Urameshi (YuYu Hakusho) *Freddie Mercury (Queen) *Zone Fighter *Gary Bettman (Real Life) - Joke Moveset *Ruby Rose (RWBY) *Joueur Du Grenier *Happy Console Gamer *Pat the NES Punk *Game Dude - Joke Moveset *JonTron *Captain Scarlet (Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons) *Ichigo Momomiya (Tokyo Mew Mew) *Inuyasha *Superman (Man Of Steel) *Neo (The Matrix) *Captain America (Marvel) *Multi HMX-12 (To Heart) *Pittsburgh Dad (YouTube) *Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken) *Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) *Sailor Moon *Rudy Tabootie (Chalk Zone) *Sam Flynn (Tron Legacy) *Rocky Balboa *Klaymen (The Neverhood/SkullMonkeys) *Sayaka Miki (Madoka Magica) *Nanoha Takamachi (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Series) *Etna (Disgaea) *Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Death the Kid (Soul Eater) *Yoh Asakura (Shaman King) *Robert Griffin the 3rd (Real Life) *Chris Davis (Real Life) *Tourettes Guy *Angry Joe *The Mask *Rimururu (Samurai Shodown) *FPS Russia (YouTube) *Leixia (Soul Calibur) *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) *The Shredder (TMNT 1987 Series) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Ashley (WarioWare) *Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) *Cammy White (Street Fighter) *Xiaoyu (Tekken) *Wonder Momo *Adam Sandler *Amy (Soul Calibur) *Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph) *Angry Grandpa (YouTube) *Happy Video Game Nerd (HVGN) *Lili (Tekken) *Kevin McCallister (Home Alone) *Toon Jax (Mortal Kombat Cartoon) *Garbage Guy (Silent Night Deadly Night 2) *Gru (Despicable Me) *Green Lantern *Hades (Disney Hercules) *Alex Ovechkin (Real Life) *Boyd Kane (Real Life) *Haruhi Chan (The Melancholy of Haruhi-Chan Suzumiya) *Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII) *Yuna (Final Fantasy X) *Toon Bean (Mr. Bean the Animated Series) *Chris Berman (Real Life) *Fred Figglehorn (FRED) - Joke Moveset *Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist) *Miharu (Tekken) *Beavis & Butt-head *Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh) *Taki (Soul Calibur) *Akari Kamigishi (To Heart) *Akira Kogami (Lucky Star) *Bryce Harper (Real Life) *Toon Zurg (Buzzlightyear of Star Command) *Toon Buzz (Buzzlightyear of Star Command) *The Eds (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) *Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Stephen Quire (Greatest Freakout Ever) *Or Possible Character for Lawl X* *Coppercab (YouTube) - Joke Moveset *X (Megaman X) *Dan Dawson (Real Life) *Tyrannosaurus Alan (Volvic Commercials) *Yuki Sohma (Fruits Basket) *General Grievous (Star Wars) *Yukiko Amagi (Persona 4 Arena) *Classic Michael Jackson *Sherry Birkin (Resident Evil) *Sidney Crosby (Real Life) *Egoraptor (YouTube) *Damian Sanders (YouTube) *Madotsuki (Dream VS. Dream) *Thor (Marvel) *Rena (Elsword) *Griffin Keyes (Zookeeper) *Wallace & Gromit *Chun-Li (Street Fighter) *Movie Bison (Street Fighter: the Movie) *Memy9909 (A Joke Moveset, he steals videos all the time and I know everyone hates him, Go!Animate Style) *SU Sonic (Sonic Underground) *Meimi Haneoka (Saint Tail) *Akiba Red,Blue & Yellow (Unofficial Sentai AkibaRanger) *Crash Bandicoot *Wayne & Garth (Wayne's World) *Kamen Rider *Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) *Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Gamchap (YouTube) *Yoko Littner (Gurenn Lagann) *Ika Musume *Dale Gribble (King of the Hill) *Emergency Alert System *Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars: the Clone Wars) *Serio HMX-13 (To Heart) *Ultraman the Next *The Hanson Brothers (Slapshot) *Eduard Khil (Real Life) *Greg Jennings (Old Spice) *Animated Grinch (Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas) *Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *MoBrosStudios (YouTube) *Michael Jordan (Real Life) *Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants)(also in Lawl Galaxy) *Segata Sanshiro (Sega Saturn Commercials) *King Harkinian (The King's Epic Adventure) *Mezmaron (Pac-Man Cartoon) *Wayne Gretzky (Real Life) *Noel Vermillion (BlazBlue) *Earthworm Jim *Jim Harbaugh (Real Life) *Disney Zeus (Disney Hercules) *Rin & Len (Vocaloid) *Juni & Carmen Cortez (Spy Kids) *Lina Inverse (Slayers) *60s Spiderman *Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Professor Pester (Viva Piñata) *Dick Tracy *Giant Robo (Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot) *Captain Spock (Star Trek) *Beth Tezuka (Bravest Warriors) *Gruntilda (Banjo-Kazooie) *Pen (Battle for Dream Island)(also in Superior) *Stan Smith (American Dad) *Mizuki Takase (Comic Party!!) *The Rock (WWE) *Willy Wonka (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) *Finn & Jake (Adventure Time) *Muscle Man (Regular Show) *Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show) *Patrick Kane (Real Life) Gallery Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Series